


Погасить Солнце

by Danny_R



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Magic, First Time, M/M, Magic, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Классическая сказка о свадьбе прекрасного принца, которую сорвал страшный колдун. Или не очень классическая.





	Погасить Солнце

Много лет назад, убегая из родительского дома, Юри взял (если честно, бессовестно украл) у Челестино книгу с самой чёрной, самой страшной и непростительной магией. Содержимое он выучил наизусть от корки до корки: каждую букву, каждую закорючку, мог переписать по памяти, прочитать во сне, как стихотворение. Не давалась лишь одна пустующая страница: «Только чернейшей душе, не ведающей ничего человеческого, откроется это знание».

Нужно было доказать книге, что Юри перестал быть человеком. Давно уже перестал. Всё своё земное он отдал ради спасения Виктора.

Недрогнувшей рукой с острым кинжалом Юри вскрыл вену от запястья до локтя — вместо крови на пол посыпался пепел. Вспорол сам себе горло — вырвалась стая чёрных мотыльков. Глотнул уксуса — изо рта пошёл чёрный дым. Книга забрала всё: пепел, мотыльков, дым.

Подогнулись колени. Он осел на пол, вспоминая.

Как лежал на лугу с улыбающейся Юко и рассказывал ей о том, что лицо Виктора не источало свет на самом деле, но он и без того был прекрасен; что от одного взгляда больные вставали с постели, а убитые горем заново находили смысл жизни; что это был лучший миг скучной жизни Юри и он почувствовал тогда себя всемогущим, как будто летать умел.

Как обещал, что в следующий раз, когда поедут в столицу за провизией для постоялого двора, попросит родителей взять Юко с собой, чтобы и она смогла увидеть самое поразительное чудо этого мира.

Как не получилось выполнить своё обещание.

Как гонцы принесли страшную весть в городок, весть о том, что поразила принца Виктора неведомая хворь, из-за которой его волшебное сияние погасло, улыбка больше не дарила людям счастье, и сам он утратил волю к жизни, превратившись в серую тень, глядящую из окна своей башни потухшим, безразличным взглядом; что король Яков приглашал в столицу лучших лекарей и сильнейших колдунов и никто из них не смог помочь, но все сошлись на одном: Виктора сгубило Солнце, позавидовавшее его волшебному свету и всеобщей любви подданных.

Как на королевство опустилась тьма, несмотря на то, что Солнце палило нещадно, иссушая земли и мучая путников зноем. Как люди падали на площадях, сражённые рыданиями, поднимали головы к небу и проклинали Солнце, отобравшее у них настоящий свет. Как в тавернах затих смех, а если кто-то говорил слишком громко, его просили замолчать. Как опустел постоялый двор семейства Кацуки и даже на базарах затихли споры.

Как плакал и не выходил из комнаты неделями напролёт.

Как сказал заполошным шёпотом, решившись в одночасье: «Я убью Солнце».

Никто не смог, а он сможет. Потому что должен был. Именно он. Только он.

Вспоминал первые шаги в магическом искусстве, совершённые под руководством Минако, которая, как все в городе знали, в прошлом была ведьмой.

— Это очень одинокий путь, мой дорогой, — говорила Минако, задумчиво рассматривая дно своей кружки. — Я могу помочь тебе с азами, но остальному ты должен будешь научиться сам.

— Я готов! — Юри чуть не подпрыгивал от распирающего его нетерпения.

Минако серьёзно посмотрела на него, а потом сказала, хитро усмехнувшись:

— А принц Виктор ничего такой, красивый мальчик.

— Вы не о том подумали! Тут совсем другое.

Отчаянно краснея, Юри не знал, какими словами объяснить, что он чувствовал, но внешность Виктора, отдельно от всего остального, ничего не значила. Какая разница, как Виктор выглядел, когда он был таким. А все эти разговоры про красоту — ну правда, ерунда.

Отсмеявшись, Минако взяла Юри за руку. Сначала он подумал, что его будут долго и усиленно отговаривать, может, даже ругать. Но Минако на удивление быстро согласилась.

— Для начала тебе нужно в библиотеку. Без книг далеко не продвинешься.

Прекрасно! Юри успел испугаться, что ему сразу придётся иметь дело с чёрной магией, потрошить зверей или ещё что похуже, а читать он любил, особенно про смелых рыцарей, которые всегда готовы на подвиги ради истинной любви.

Библиотека находилась в другом городе, куда Юри ежедневно добирался пешком по три часа. Бесконечные ряды стеллажей уходили в тёмные углы, где не висело подсвечников, где не ступала нога обычных горожан. Кожаные переплёты с золочеными застёжками порой не открывались без прошёптанных заклинаний. Некоторые не давались без крови. Другие просили слёз. Юри ничего не жалел. Он бы всё отдал до последней капли, если бы это помогло Виктору. Иногда Юри спрашивал у Челестино, главного хранителя книг, разрешения остаться на ночь и проводил в компании книг сутки напролёт, спал по несколько часов на узких лавках, накрывшись походным плащом. Родители были не против. Они, казалось, даже радовались тому, что сын наконец перестал безвылазно сидеть в своей комнате и горевать по какому-то там больному принцу. Юри не перестал, но понял, что своими слезами он помочь Виктору не сможет.

Минако давала советы, делилась опытом, но никогда не участвовала в самих экспериментах. «В некоторые места не зайдёшь снова, если уже закрыл за собой дверь», — объясняла она. Юри постепенно начинал понимать, что точно так же из некоторых мест не выйдешь, если шагнул на порог и услышал удар двери, захлопнувшейся за твоей спиной. Его теперь закрыло в этой комнате. Но он и не сопротивлялся. Он сам этого хотел, сам сделал выбор. Вот только глаза у Минако были грустные-грустные, а вино в кружке будто в бездну уходило.

Так что постигать магию пришлось самому, в гордом — порой совсем не гордом — одиночестве. Одному плакать над убитыми воронами, чьи потроха служили основой для многих заклинаний, смывать с рук въедливую кровь. Одному по ночам взывать к холодному лику Луны. Одному сдирать щёки в мясо, забираясь в самую чащу леса за редкими цветами. Юри искал в книгах, узнавал секреты бытия опытным путём, но так и не понял, как убить Солнце. Возможно, способа попросту не существовало. И вот об этом Юри думать себе запрещал.

Спустя несколько лет упорного постижения магии всех оттенков о его занятиях прознали горожане. До постоялого двора Кацуки тоже доходили слухи о злом колдуне, поселившемся в городе, но сначала Юри даже не понял, что речь идёт именно о нём. Мало ли какие сплетни распускают.

Юко говорила: тебе стоит быть осторожнее. Минако предупреждала: история повторяется. Мари качала головой: брат, ты заигрался. Все трое считали, что в его возрасте уже поздно сохнуть по принцу, которого и видел-то всего один раз, что ради незнакомца глупо губить свою жизнь и подвергать опасности родных.

Юри отмахивался: никому он был не нужен. Люди поговорят и забудут, ничего страшного.

Люди не забыли. Про колдуна говорили на базарах, в тавернах, даже на балах у богачей. Колдуна обвиняли во всех напастях. Ребёнок болел — колдун виноват. Скотина померла — колдун сглазил. Приличного семьянина застали в притоне — порча, сам бы он никогда.

Юри возвращался из библиотеки, когда у порога его встретила Юко. В нервных руках — смятый платок, глаза — заплаканные, покрасневшие, причёска вся растрепалась.

— Вам нужно бежать из города! Все знают, что это ты, Юри. Они уже идут сюда!

— Я не могу. У родителей вся жизнь здесь.

— Юри, они думают, что дочка мясника из-за тебя умерла, что тебе была нужна детская жизнь для ритуала.

— Я… Это не я. Я бы никогда.

— Знаю.

Люди с вилами и факелами пришли к заколоченным окнам и пустым комнатам постоялого двора. Юри поручил Мари позаботиться о родителях, а сам решил отправиться в противоположном направлении, да подальше, чтобы больше никогда не подвергать близких опасности, оставив в напоминание о себе лишь письма для Минако, Юко и семьи, в которых благодарил за всё и просил не поминать его лихом.

Он бежал дальше, чем видели глаза и шагали ноги. Он ушёл так далеко, чтобы ни одна живая душа не нашла. Выстроил дом у подножья вулкана и нырнул, мгновенно утопая, в мир магии.

Он сделал всё, чтобы оказаться здесь и сейчас, с этой книгой, готовой открыть страшную тайну.

Юри медленно (или быстро) сходил с ума. Все воспоминания мешались в одно, меняясь местами, подменяя, заставляя забывать. Он перестал быть человеком с памятью, он стал оружием, которое должно было убить Солнце.

Он уже давно не видел дневного света, потому что презирал земное светило, и старался не показываться людям. С растрёпанными чёрными волосами, тёмными кругами под глазами, безумным взглядом и в развевающемся за спиной потрёпанном плаще он и так напоминал картинку из книжки про злых колдунов, а уж теперь…

Во рту будто набилось песка. Юри посмотрел в зеркало: язык был чёрный, как уголь. Скоро почернели и губы. Вокруг глаз разбежалась паутина вен. Раскрошились очки — в них больше не было надобности. Руки по локоть измазались сажей, которую не смыть водой. Наверняка, если вспороть грудь, то стало бы видно, что сердце превратилось в сморщенный, уродливый комок тьмы.

Зачем обманывать людей своим обличием? Пусть снаружи будет то же, что и внутри. Теперь от одного его вида люди будут испытывать ужас.

Закрутились волчком воспоминаний принцы, приходившие свататься и ушедшие ни с чем, мелькали красочными картинками c коронами, мечами на поясе, в дорогих нарядах, с толпами гвардейцев за спинами.

Первым (или последним, а может, и вторым) был щеголеватый Кристоф, беспардонно заявившийся в дом, пока Юри бродил по своим делам в лесу. Принц сидел на кровати в своих начищенных до блеска сапогах, не запылившихся в дороге, пока свита блуждала вокруг скромного жилища.

— Как вы проникли сюда?

— Договорился с домом. — Улыбка была сладкая-сладкая, медово-прекрасная. — Мои намерения исключительно чисты — можете у него спросить.

— Вы колдун? — сразу понял Юри.

— Самую малость. — Кристоф пожал плечами. — Прежде всего, я принц.

— Что вам нужно?

— Хочу предложить брак.

Юри растерялся — страшный колдун, пугающийся разговоров о женитьбе.

— Какой ещё брак? Кому?

— Вам, — произнёс Кристоф так, будто в этом не было ничего необычного. — Самый простой брак — политический.

— Но у меня ничего нет — ни денег, ни власти. Я никто.

— Отнюдь. Я кое-что понимаю в магии, и точно знаю, что сильный колдун — союзник лучший, чем какой-нибудь глуповатый принц загнивающего королевства.

— Простите, Ваше Высочество, но моё сердце занято.

— Что ж. Если и есть что-то, что я по-настоящему уважаю, так это истинная любовь.

Юри хотел было сказать, что он не про любовь, а про своё предназначение — спасти Виктора. Но никто другой всё равно бы не понял.

Принц Кристоф был, очевидно, законодателем мод, поскольку в следующие пару недель к Юри приехали свататься ещё двое. Принца Жан-Жака, статного юношу в шикарной, подбитой мехом мантии, дом не пустил внутрь. Как потом понял Юри, не потому, что намерения пришельца были нечисты, а просто потому, что не понравился. Юри он тоже не слишком пришёлся по вкусу: чересчур шумный, донельзя самоуверенный. Для того, кому большую часть жизни приходилось прятаться, эти качества казались опасными.

Юри не был великим предсказателем, но даже ему стало очевидно, что Жан-Жак ушёл в поисках слишком далеко от своего счастья.

— Ваше счастье ждёт вас за третьей мельницей на восток, Ваше Высочество.

— А не врёшь? — Жан-Жак прищурился недоверчиво.

— Говорю чистую правду, Ваше Высочество.

— Это хорошо, а то я тебя казню, если за мельницей ничего не будет.

Юри дёрнулся. Вряд ли его вот так запросто смогут казнить (магия внутри не даст — отведёт меч, погасит костёр), но всё же было неприятно. К тому же он не желал больше убегать.

— Пошутил! — радостно объявил Жан-Жак. — Я людей казнить не люблю. Папенька с маменькой, бывает, развлекаются, но всегда за дело, а я даже за дело не люблю. Живым человек как-то поприятнее будет.

Улыбчивый, с хитринкой в тёмных глазах, принц Пхичит с порога заявил, что против политических браков и женится только по любви, а в путешествие поехал для того, чтобы развеяться и заодно успокоить отца. Магия Юри вызывала в нём такой неподдельный интерес, что они быстро стали друзьями.

Они — ключ. К чему? К спасению Виктора?

Чтобы сохранить остатки рассудка, Юри позволял себе иногда — очень редко — выбираться в столицу и под заклинанием невидимости посещать балы. Он смотрел на кружащие по паркету пары, на женщин в пышных платьях, на кавалеров, в глазах которых восхищение с вожделением были вперемешку, на дорогие блюда, слушал смех, колокольчиками блуждающий по бальной зале, лёгкие, ничем не обязывающие разговоры, кокетливые намёки. И невольно понимал, как далёк от этой жизни, которую величают нормальной. Так же от неё далёк был и Виктор, просиживавший все балы с отсутствующим, пустым видом. Даже его корона в серых волосах выглядела тусклой, что уж говорить о потухших глазах, покрывшихся ледяной коркой. Как же Юри хотел вдохнуть жизнь в него, вернуть ему счастье.

Иногда Виктор смотрел словно прямо на него, что, понятное дело, было невозможно, и Юри в очередной раз убеждался в своей душевной болезни. Да даже если бы и видел, Виктор, окружённый красотой, убежал бы с криками от того монстра, в которого Юри превратился.

Но это грело, это было приятно. Раз им двоим было не весело на этих праздниках, то это определённым образом делало их ближе, как печальная тайна, разделённая на двоих.

Воспоминания закончились, приводя его в ту точку реальности, где Юри находился сейчас.

Голову пронзила боль. «Читай». Юри дрожащими руками взял книгу. В ней чернильными завитушками проступали слова:

«Четыре стороны света. Четыре королевства. Четыре части одного заклинания. Четыре потерянных луча Солнца. Найдёшь их — получишь власть над Светилом».

Троих Юри уже знал. Остался четвёртый. А, ну да, ещё нужно было найти потерянные лучи и каким-то образом забрать их у принцев. Найдёт, заберёт, выполнит и погасит Солнце. Ради Виктора. Всё ради него одного.

***

Чтобы попрощаться, прежде чем уехать на Восток, Юри в последний раз пришёл на бал. Зажмурился — ему снова показалось, что Виктор видел, что просил не уходить, не оставлять его здесь. Одними взглядами просил, беззвучно шевеля губами.

Поэтому на Восток Юри не ушёл, а убежал. От себя, от Виктора, от собственного безумия. На Востоке ждал Пхичит, и если рядом с другом не станет лучше, то не станет нигде. Да, в хорошей компании удалось на время отвлечься от предстоящих испытаний, но полностью Юри никогда не забывал (для этого нужно было не думать о Викторе, а Виктор был тем якорем, который не давал лишиться последних крупиц рассудка).

— Прикажи своим солдатам убить меня, если я когда-нибудь стану тем, кем меня считают все вокруг, — сказал Юри Пхичиту, когда они вдвоём лежали на лугу и смотрели в чистое голубое небо. Солнце жгло глаза. Юри уже не помнил, какое оно, ведь выходил на улицу только по ночам. Но Пхичит уговорил — сказал, что на занятиях по военной стратегии его учили узнавать врага как можно лучше. А Солнце было именно что врагом, который невзлюбил Виктора и должен был за это поплатиться.

— Неа. Никогда. Я тебя знаю. Что бы ни случилось, ты не станешь. Никакая чёрная магия не тронет твоё сердце, потому что сердца чище я не видел в своей жизни.

Юри не был в этом так уверен. По всему королевству разнеслась весть, что каждый желающий может попробовать расколдовать принца Виктора поцелуем. Любой приличный колдун знает, что сказочки о «поцелуе истинной любви» придумали мерзкие сластолюбцы, желающие пощупать беспомощных девушек и юношей. Когда Юри представлял толпы людей, которые будут прикасаться к Виктору, целовать его губы, вокруг неизменно поднималось чёрное облако смертоносной пыли. Он бы убил каждого, одной мыслью бы прикончил.

Всему хорошему рано или поздно приходит конец. Пришло время отправляться в путь. Пхичит сформировал целое войско, чтобы помочь Юри в выполнении его задания, но это было неправильно.

— Ты чего? — спросил Пхичит, когда заметил перемену настроения друга.

— Дальше я один. Слишком опасно.

— И думать не смей! Я тебя одного не отпущу!

Юри грустно улыбнулся, кивая головой. Тяжело обманывать тех, кого любишь, но эта ложь — во благо. Мягкое заклинание сна опустилось на замок. Люди медленно, осторожно оседали на землю, чтобы не убиться ненароком, и забывались приятными сновидениями.

Взгляд у слабеющего Пхичита был донельзя обиженный.

Юри шёл до рассвета, не взяв с собой ничего, даже книгу оставив в замке. До рассвета, пока не встало Солнце, а потом ещё семь долгих дней и ночей. Усталости он не чувствовал, разве что душевную маету и тревогу.

На горизонте высились скалистые горы. Юри вспоминал свой вулкан, свой дом. Горы были мрачные, тёмные, огромные. Там наверняка затерялся какой-нибудь шальной, заблудившийся лучик. Он-то и требовался для заклинания.

Дышалось совсем по-иному. Юри разнообразия ради даже вспомнил каково это — вдыхать воздух полной грудью и выдыхать через нос. Ему давно уже это не требовалось, чтобы жить, и он забыл. Ввысь уходили вершины, припорошенные снегом, вдоль лежали широкие разломы, похожие на открытые раны. Горное озеро блестело кристально чистой гладью. Первозданная, магическая красота. Существовала ещё под Солнцем благодать.

На уступе крутого склона сидел мальчик со смешной, будто разноцветной, причёской и доброй клыкастой улыбкой и собирал цветы. Неожиданно было встретить в такой дали человека, поэтому Юри растерялся, не знал, что сказать, и нужно ли говорить вообще.

Пока он решал, хитрой змейкой на соседнем уступе крался луч, пытался затаиться за грудой камней. Юри уже потянулся к нему длинной чёрной рукой, сотканной из колдовского тумана, чтобы забрать, но в ту же секунду на мальчишку, собирающего цветы, начал падать валун. Камень вальяжно покачнулся, а потом резко оборвался. Сердце Юри оборвалось тоже. У него было лишь мгновение для принятия решения: спасти ребёнка или схватить луч, который вот-вот исчезнет.

Решение должно было быть простым. Всё ради Виктора. Виктор… Только он один имел значение. Столько лет один лишь он. Но Юри не смог. Он шептал себе под нос заклинание, давясь злыми слезами, и чёрный туман быстрой струйкой переместился к мальчику, чтобы защитить его, построить вокруг преграду для камнепада.

Луч пропал из поля зрения. Спугнули. Неизвестно, выйдет ли он когда-нибудь ещё из своего убежища.

Юри чувствовал, как опускаются руки. Так бездарно потерять всё в самом начале пути.

Спасённый мальчик смотрел на него расширившимися глазами и разевал рот.

— Вы тот самый колдун?!

— Не уверен насчёт «того самого».

— Вы точно тот самый колдун! Вот дома будут завидовать, когда я расскажу.

Юри совершенно точно не видел причин для зависти. А потом мальчик вдруг заговорил серьёзно-серьёзно другим голосом:

— Ты сделал правильный выбор, колдун.

Тот самый исчезнувший луч, на миг ослепив, вгрызся Юри в грудь, свернулся там клубком, устроился, чуть ли не замурлыкал.

Оставалось ещё три.

***

Север встречал морозным утром, кусающим за щёки. Не отвлекаясь на сон и отдых, Юри шёл к самому сердцу холода, в самые мрачные льды, чтобы найти затерянный луч, который Солнце запрятало там, где ни один человек не смог бы достать.

Глаза болели от вездесущей белизны, простирающейся далеко за линию горизонта.

Юри сделал шаг, такой же, как тысячи до него, но в этот раз от ноги тонким вьюнком пустилась паутина трещин. Он оглянулся, чтобы найти взглядом границу льда. Не увидел — слишком далеко. Всё произошло в одно мгновение. Лёд раскололся с гулким треском, и Юри не успел заметить, как оказался погребён под толстой коркой.

Он не умрёт (только люди умирают, а колдуны — нет), точно не сейчас. Скорее он станет вечным пленником озера, как утопленницы, обитавшие в озёрах Южного Королевства, будет являться заплутавшим путникам в виде бесплотного духа и бередить застарелые раны, а потом зазывать к себе на дно.

Он не знал, сколько времени провёл подо льдом. Всё замедлилось или, наоборот, ускорилось. Прошли часы? Дни? Недели, быть может? Или парочка лет?

Сквозь чёрную толщу замёрзшей воды пробирался настойчивый луч — Юри хотел схватить, но обмороженные руки не слушались, попытался взять с помощью колдовства, но магия туманом набивалась в голове и не покидала тела.

Следом за лучом раздался грохот, как будто кто-то рубил лёд топором.

Чьи-то руки вытянули, бережно положили на лёд. Выброшенный на берег, как рыбёшка, ослепший, оглохший, трясущийся от холода, Юри пытался разглядеть спасителей. Он почти ничего не видел, но улыбка Жан-Жака сияла ярче самого Солнца, не узнать её было невозможно. За его головой горела круглая корона из света, делая его похожим на какое-то неведомое волшебное существо.

Юри позволил себе отключиться.

— Мне доложили, что ты приехал погостить в моё королевство, — объяснял Жан-Жак своё появление во льдах, когда Юри отоспался, просох и пришёл в себя, — и я не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не встретить. В конце концов, благодаря тебе я скоро сыграю свадьбу.

— Примите поздравления, Ваше Высочество. Но как вы поняли, где я?

Жан-Жак подмигнул.

— У всех свои секреты.

Юри резко почувствовал дикую усталость. Всё было зря. Заполучить луч всё равно не вышло. Наверняка его забрал Жан-Жак со своими гвардейцами. Такой, как принц, ни за что не отдал бы свою добычу какому-то недоделанному колдуну. Только если забрать силой…

— Кстати, я понимаю, тебе нужно торопиться по твоим загадочным волшебным делам, но может быть, останешься на свадьбу. Это будет самая грандиозная свадьба за всю историю Королевств!

— Извините, Ваше Высочество, но мои дела действительно не терпят промедления.

— Эх, вы, колдуны, не умеете веселиться.

— Вы правы.

— Ах да, у меня, кажется, есть то, что ты искал.

— И вы отдадите его мне, ничего не требуя взамен?

— Ты указал мне на моё счастье, чего же ещё я могу просить? Да и что мне с ним делать? Достал я его, отлично, подданные в очередной раз поняли, что их принц — герой, но на кой он мне сдался, скажи, пожалуйста?

Уже знакомое тепло сковало грудь Юри, принимая яркий луч.

***

Солнце преследовало и на Западе, пекло прямо в спину, закутанную в походный плащ, который пережил и восточные горы, и северные льды.

В этом краю Юри старался быть ещё более незаметным, чем обычно. Нет, он не держал зла на Кристофа, но не особенно желал этой встречи, как и любой другой, в общем-то.

Тем не менее дорога привела к королевскому дворцу, похожему на белоснежное воздушное пирожное, а потом вышла, плутая, к розовому саду, главной гордости принца Кристофа. К себе влекли тысячи роз, бархатные, тёмно-бордовые, пышущие жизнью и одурманивающе пахучие. Колдовство было почти незаметное, лёгкое, призрачное, но Юри его чувствовал.

Здесь правила красота.

Чтобы найти спрятанный луч, Юри призвал тьму, погружая весь сад в беспросветный мрак. Розы звенели, набухали, источали пряный аромат. Но свет был — тот самый луч обвивался вокруг одного, самого прекрасного цветка.

Подозрительно просто. Когда Юри это понял, его шею уже щекотало острие меча.

«Какая встреча, милый друг!»

Юри почти решился оказать сопротивление с помощью магии, но его быстро увлекли в придворную круговерть: кормили пышными розовыми безе, поили чаем, предлагали отдохнуть в покоях, где стояла кровать с балдахином, и звали на бал. Ото сна он отказался, от танцев тоже, но перед чаем не смог устоять — он больше месяца не видел человеческой еды.

Кристоф снисходительно наблюдал за тем, как его гость жадно пил, и ждал, проявляя чудеса терпения. Своим поведением он приводил в замешательство, потому что всегда вёл себя так, будто Юри не урод, не опасный колдун, а самый обычный юноша, который может даже вызывать симпатию.

— А теперь рассказывай, прелестный мой, что привело тебя ко мне в обитель праздности и разврата.

— Тот луч, Ваше Высочество, который вы не дали мне заполучить.

— И для чего тебе нужен именно он? Погода хорошая. Тебе стоит почаще выходить на улицу, ведь Солнце в последнее время светит даже слишком ярко.

— Мне нужен именно этот.

— Скажи ещё, что опять для твоей истинной любви.

— Именно для неё, Ваше Высочество.

— Знаешь ты мои слабости, колдун. Подойди-ка.

Юри с опаской (достаточно забавно, что он всё ещё боялся, хотя Кристоф никак не мог ему навредить, даже если бы очень постарался) подошёл к креслу, в котором сидел принц, заглянул в выразительные глаза в обрамлении густых чёрных ресниц. Кристоф притянул его за полу плаща ещё ближе. Они почти соприкасались губами, когда Юри почувствовал касание к груди и тепло от луча, который пронзил его тело.

— Спасибо.

— Обращайся ещё, милый, — сказал Кристоф со смешком. Хороший он всё-таки. Странный, но хороший. Юри бы даже остался погостить в замке, если бы его дела можно было отложить.

***

На Юге Солнце пекло особенно жгуче. Юри устал ругаться с ним, поэтому просто примирился, прячась от зноя в лесной чаще. Там, среди деревьев, его и нагнал принц Микеле со своей гвардией. Он единственный из четверых принцев, кто не приходил свататься, и потому являлся для Юри загадкой. Королевскую семью Юга настигло несчастье — пропала принцесса. Не до женитьбы было и не до праздных развлечений. В лесу они, по всей видимости, тем и занимались — продолжали свои безуспешные поиски прекрасной принцессы Сары.

Встреченному колдуну они были не рады. Оруженосец Эмиль первым делом приставил к груди Юри меч.

Юри их не винил. Если бы увидел такого, каков он сейчас, тоже бы испугался. А люди, которые боятся, обычно не мешкают перед тем, как полезть в драку. Хорошо ещё, что сразу не проткнули.

— Кто ты, незнакомец? Представься.

— Юри, подданный Срединного Королевства, — ответил он, опустив голову, чтобы не так было заметно обезображенное лицо.

— Не похож ты на простого подданного.

— Простите за дерзость, Ваше Высочество. Смею предположить, что вы ищете кого-то.

— Что тебе известно, колдун? — Взгляд принца Микеле горел яростным огнём. — Если издеваешься, не избежать тебе плахи.

— Я знаю, где ваша сестра, — грустно сказал Юри.

— Сара жива? Здорова?

— Боюсь, мой ответ будет неутешителен, Ваше Высочество. Но я могу привести вас к ней.

— Веди, колдун.

Они ехали больше суток. Через поля и долины, через леса и луга, огибая озёра и переходя вброд реки. Останавливались лишь для жизненно необходимых привалов, чтобы напоить лошадей и перекусить самим.

Солнце село за горизонт и снова встало на Востоке.

— Долго ещё? — принц пребывал в нетерпении.

— Знаете, где находится Озеро?

— То самое Озеро?

— Да.

— Но… там же одни утопленники.

— Вы правы, Ваше Высочество.

— Это что?.. Моя милая Сара…

Дальше ехали в гробовом молчании. Пару раз показалось, что принц всхлипывал, но он скрывал это за кашлем.

Когда перед ними простёрлось озеро с зеркальной гладью, в которой отражалось гневливое Солнце, у всех выбило дыхание из груди. Красота в этом зрелище была заключена нечеловеческая, волшебная, дышащая древней, как сама земля, магией.

Из воды неровным строем поднимались женщины разных возрастов. Все они были как на подбор: полупрозрачные, с завлекающими тёмными губами, с развевающимися по ветру волосами. Манили, шептали, звали к себе. Гвардейцы, с Эмилем во главе, уже были готовы во всей одежде идти за ними. Юри пришлось колдовать, чтобы на них не действовали чары.

Одна, темноволосая, тонкая, красивая, подошла к Микеле, взяла его руку в свою.

Юри попытался обойти обольстительниц, проскользнуть незаметно для них, чтобы нырнуть и добраться до дна, где и спрятался четвёртый луч.

— Колдунам путь в озеро запрещён, — сказала ему красивая девушка с огненными волосами, внезапно оказавшаяся рядом.

— Мне нужен луч Солнца, упавший на самое дно.

— Я достану его для тебя, колдун, за то, что ты привёл брата к моей подруге. Она была сама не своя с тех пор, как у нас оказалась.

Девушка исчезла в чернильной водной глади и вернулась через некоторое время с горящим пламенем в ладонях.

Последний, четвёртый луч врезался в грудь Юри.

Микеле и Сара плакали, содрогаясь в объятиях друг друга. Эмиль подошёл к ним и тоже разрыдался. Юри незаметно ушёл. Он озаботился, чтобы озёрный народ не смог навредить принцу и его свите. В нём здесь больше не нуждались, куда нужнее он был в другом месте.

***

Раскрасневшийся и запыхавшийся Пхичит распахнул дверь Юри так резко, что содрогнулся весь дом.

— Юри! Ты слышал последние новости?!

— Пхичит, ты же знаешь, что я не интересуюсь новостями, — нетерпеливо ответил Юри. Он пока так и не понял, как заставить заклинание работать, поэтому всё, что отвлекало, его невыносимо раздражало.

— О, друг мой, поверь, этими новостями ты ещё как интересуешься. Ваш король объявил о свадьбе Виктора!

— Но как же?! — С Юри мигом спало сонное, задумчивое состояние.

— Виктор же не в себе!

— Тебя совсем не интересует, кто счастливец?

— Счастливец?

Юри почему-то подумал, что Виктору сосватают красивую принцессу — такую же прекрасную и такую же печальную, как и он сам.

— Угу, принц Кристоф. Ты ведь его знаешь?

— Да… Ну, он неплох.

Хотя Виктор, конечно же, заслуживал лучшего. Он должен сыграть свадьбу по любви, безумной, всепобеждающей, волшебной.

Пхичит тряхнул Юри за плечи.

— Ты что, не понимаешь? Нужно расколдовать Виктора до свадьбы!

— Нет. Нет, я не успею. Я не смогу… Нет, я смогу. Я обязан. Виктор должен сам решить: хочет ли он замуж за Кристофа!

— Наконец-то! Только представь: Виктор увидит тебя, своего спасителя, и влюбится с первого взгляда! — мечтательно протянул Пхичит. — И мы все будем пировать на вашей свадьбе!

— Не говори глупостей.

Такого никогда не будет. Принцы не влюбляются в уродливых колдунов.

Но не это было главным. Что было действительно важно, так это то, что время ещё не пришло. Почему всё случилось так быстро? Юри не понял пока, как заставить работать заклинание. Но ждать-то было нельзя, иначе Виктор окажется навечно связан узами брака с нелюбимым человеком. А Кристоф-то! Оказался двуличным и бессовестным человеком. Говорил об истинной любви, а сам насильно вёл под венец заколдованного принца.

Юри одолжил у Пхичита коня и погнал во весь опор.

***

Юри готовился к этому моменту всю жизнь, и вот он наступил. Пришёл внезапно, огрев по голове и оставив в замешательстве, даже мгновения на раздумья не оставил.

Резные двери замка распахнулись от взметнувшегося урагана.

Виктор в длинной малиновой мантии и Кристоф в красной, с золотыми коронами на головах, стояли перед троном, держась за руки.

В тронном зале яблоку было негде упасть — столько народу собралось посмотреть на свадьбу принца. Испугавшись колдуна, пришедшего явно не с добрыми намерениями, некоторые старались спрятаться за колонны. Другие закрывали детей складками пышных платьев.

Все взгляды вмиг обратились на Юри. На него морской волной накатил шёпот, раздающийся со всех сторон: «Это тот самый колдун!», «Берегитесь!», «Нас уже ничего не спасёт!», «Он пришёл, чтобы съесть наши сердца и забрать наших детей».

Виктор не смотрел. Его серые волосы были рассыпаны по плечам. Бледное лицо выражало лишь безразличие. Его пустой взгляд был устремлён в пол, зато смотрел Кристоф, который как будто бы был рад видеть Юри.

— Что тебе нужно, колдун? — властно спросил король Яков, поднимаясь со своего каменного трона.

— Я пришёл, чтобы освободить принца Виктора от проклятья, Ваше Величество, — ответил Юри. Его голос звучал зычно и совсем не дрожал — спасибо магии. Толпа со вздохом замерла.

— Что ты хочешь взамен?

Юри растерялся. Чего он хотел взамен? Ничего, конечно же.

— Сочтёмся после. Неужели вы настолько не дорожите жизнью своего пасынка, что предпочитаете тратить время на этот базарный торг?

Юри пребывал в ужасе от себя и своих слов. Что он только что сказал королю? Какой позор!

Яков переглянулся с королевой Лилией — она кивнула — и повелевающим тоном произнёс:

— Так и быть, колдун, но если обманешь — не сносить тебе головы.

Хорошо. Всё пока шло хорошо. Но что делать дальше, Юри не имел представления. Он протянул руку Виктору, который всё ещё не глядел на него. Это казалось самой естественной и правильной вещью на свете. Неизвестно, поможет ли, но так отчаянно хотелось просто дотронуться до Виктора, исцелив его, сделать счастливым, что всё это в тот момент казалось достаточным для самых великих чудес. Для величайших, не совершённых прежде никем за всю историю.

И действительно было достаточно. Может, Кристоф был прав, и с истинной любовью реально всё, что пожелаешь.

В протянутой ладони появились четыре змейки-луча, осветившие весь зал. Они клубились, крутились, будто волновались. Юри посмотрел на Виктора, ради которого он решился погасить небесное светило, и сжал четыре части Солнца в кулаке, обжигая пальцы до чёрной корочки.

Всех собравшихся ослепила яркая вспышка, взорвавшаяся в руке Юри, как будто весь солнечный свет сосредоточился в одном месте. Через пару мгновений свечение чуть угасло, но всё равно осталось достаточно ярким, как в ясный день. Зато за пределами замка на Королевства опустилась тьма.

Сразу, когда глаза привыкли, Юри нашёл взглядом Виктора.

Сработало?

Нет?

Не могло не сработать. Юри же так хотел, так верил. Жил только этим. Отдал себя.

То, как изменился Виктор, было очевидно с первого взгляда. В его лице появилась жизнь, глаза загорелись, на лице ширилась улыбка, от платиновых волос отражались крошечные лучики. Плечи расправились, даже малиновая мантия сидела иначе — величественно. Всё в нём было прекрасно, изумительно тонко, ярко и сильно, как… ласковое весеннее Солнце, которое когда-то позавидовало тому, кто превосходил его во всём.

Толпа снова вздохнула, на этот раз с облегчением.

Виктор прошептал что-то Кристофу, поцеловал его в щёку и бросился к Юри. Кристоф улыбнулся, как будто не его свадьба только что была сорвана. Юри не вовремя вспомнил его слова про истинную любовь. Нет, тут другое. Юри сделал то, что должен был, и уберётся восвояси, как только удостоверится, что с Виктором всё хорошо.

Они стояли с Виктором друг против друга и молчали. Слова им были не нужны сейчас. Юри уже всё сказал своими действиями, а Виктор просто тем, что он вот такой жил, дышал, был.

Мир вокруг замер.

— Ваше Величество! — окликнул короля начальник стражи Отабек. — Посмотрите сюда.

Пока Яков успел только повернуть голову, Виктор уже оказался в той части толпы, откуда говорил Отабек. Там, прислонившись к колонне, на полу сидел мальчишка лет четырнадцати — весь светлый, как будто сотканный из солнечных лучей, с яростными зелёными глазищами, в яркой одёжке, похожей на костюм из алмазной крошки. Смотреть на него было тяжело — казалось, ослепнешь.

— Кто ты? — спросил Виктор. Его глаза полыхали жадным любопытством. Юри не мог поверить, что это он зажёг их прежним светом.

— Я Солнце, идиоты!!! — ответил мальчик. Голос у него был грубый, резкий, словно принадлежал другому существу. — Вы погасили меня! И мне теперь придётся жить в этом гадком человеческом теле!

***

Юри думал, что уснёт, как только голова коснётся подушки, но мыслей было слишком много, а сердце стучало слишком быстро.

Комната, которую выдали ему для отдыха, была по-королевски шикарна: кровать стояла огромная, зеркало — чуть ли не во всю стену, подушка едва уловимо пахла цветами, а перина будто обнимала своей совершенной мягкостью.

Распахнулась резная оконная рама. Юри был наготове, чтобы колдануть незваного гостя, но это оказался Виктор, который не поленился залезть в комнату через окно. И как только Юри отошёл от шока, который сковал его, когда он понял, что принц забрался к нему, то заметил, как Виктор был одет. Заметил и почувствовал, как лицо залила краска. А одет он был (точнее было бы сказать, что раздет) в лёгкую, полупрозрачную сорочку, которая не слишком хорошо скрывала тело. Юри никогда не видел обнажённым никого, кроме себя, поэтому смутился невозможно. Вот бы горожане посмеялись: жуткий колдун стесняется чьих-то причиндалов. Раньше он не задумывался даже, что обычное человеческое тело может быть таким красивым, может доставлять удовольствие одним лишь видом. Его-то кожа чернела всё дальше с каждым днём, а там, где ещё не успела почернеть, была сплошь в шрамах от неудачных заклинаний — от ожогов, порезов.

Юри натянул одеяло до носа. Он не был подобающе одет перед принцем — какой кошмар! Виктор, ничуть не стесняясь, уселся перед ним на постели, смотрел чистым взглядом, полным света и добра.

— Расскажи мне про себя! Хочу знать всё о своём спасителе, — повелительно сказал он и приготовился слушать, опёршись локтями о колени и положив подбородок на сложенные руки.

Юри забыл, как говорить. Как он обычно говорил?

— Вы меня не боитесь? — следовало ещё добавить «Ваше Высочество», но Юри не смог выдавить из себя лишних слов.

— Как я могу бояться, когда ты такой красивый? И никакого «вы»! Я же просто Виктор, твой Виктор.

Юри задохнулся от этого «твой» и точно больше ничего не мог: ни сказать, ни сделать, ни пошевелиться.

— Я видел тебя во снах, — продолжал Виктор. — И на балах. Иногда мне страшно хотелось выпить яда или вонзить себе в сердце кинжал, но ты приходил ко мне по ночам и просил этого не делать, просил жить ради тебя. Как я мог отказать? Никак, ясное дело. Порой я начинал искать, ставил на уши всю королевскую гвардию, но потом мне становилось хуже, и я забывал тебя. Представляешь? Забывал. Это было ужасно. Потом вспоминал и снова начинал искать. И так каждый раз. Все говорили, что я тебя придумал, но я им не верил. А потом Крис рассказал мне о тебе и о том, что твоё сердце занято. Я прекратил поиски, но мне было лучше от одной мысли, что ты всё же существуешь. Недавно Кристоф приехал и сказал, что если мы объявим о свадьбе, то ты появишься, и… Эй! Чего плачешь?

Виктор потянулся к нему, взял за руку. Юри в панике взглянул на свои изуродованные ладони, поспешил убрать их подальше. Но чернота начала сходить с них с каждым прикосновением, просто таяла от касания пальцев. Виктор улыбался — ослепительно. Вся тяжесть, вся боль — всё уходило. Годы одиночества, людская ненависть — всё рассыпалось, рассыхалось, размывалось. От одной улыбки.

Юри разрыдался ещё сильнее.

Виктор стирал слёзы с его лица. Юри не видел, но чувствовал, как рассасывалась страшная паутина вен. А что если… Виктор его поцелует? Станут губы такими же мягкими и розовыми, как раньше?

Можно подумать, кто-то захочет целовать это уродство, особенно прекрасный Виктор. И кем будет Юри, если потребует от спасённого принца любви в обмен на жизнь, как последний подлец?

— Кстати, я так и не поблагодарил тебя за спасение. Какой я забывчивый. Но ничего, сейчас исправим.

И поцеловал. Сердце Юри остановилось. Он когда-то считал, что его сердце — сгусток тьмы, но сейчас-то он точно понял, что это не так, потому что тьма не могла так сладостно замирать и так трепетать.

Они проговорили всю ночь. Говорил больше Виктор, но Юри был не против — он слушал, смотрел и умирал от счастья. Виктор вспоминал своё детство, как он купался во всеобщей любви и сам искренне обожал всех своих подданных, вспоминал про Криса, с которым они дружили уже тысячу лет, вспоминал свою обиду на Солнце и то, как проклятье вымыло и её тоже.

— …ты, должно быть, устал, — сказал Виктор, внезапно прервав свой монолог. — Я такой эгоист. Это я сидел в башне и смотрел в окно, а ты в это время трудился. И неизвестно, спал ли вообще.

— Не… Я не… Спать хочу, — бормотал Юри заплетающимся языком. Он действительно хотел спать, но было слишком страшно. Всё это могло исчезнуть к утру, и он проснулся бы в своём одиноком доме у подножья вулкана.

— Всё! Мы спим. Возражения не принимаются, — сказал Виктор и завалил Юри на спину, укрывая одеялом и укладываясь рядом.

Юри думал, что не сможет уснуть, когда Виктор дышит рядом, но посмотрев на светлое, умиротворённое лицо Виктора, он закрыл глаза на мгновение, чтобы утихомирить сердце, и тут же заснул.

***

Юри разбудило тревожное чувство, что сейчас случится что-то непоправимое. Сеть заклинаний подрагивала колокольчиками, разбросанными по защитной паутине.

Рядом спал Виктор, тёплый, светлый, идеальный.

Не прошло и минуты, как в комнату ворвались люди — судя по форме, королевская стража. Двое первых попытались схватить Юри прямо с постели. Сонный Виктор, ничего не понимая, кричал: «Стойте! Подождите!».

Вскинув руку, Юри создал вокруг себя заклинание недосягаемости, но стражники продолжали напирать. Он медлил с применением боевой магии. Всё же эти люди служили Виктору.

— Что вам нужно?

— Да, объяснитесь перед принцем! — воскликнул Виктор.

— Колдунам во дворце не место, — сказал самый яростный из мужчин. — Магия — зараза, которая со временем распространится на всех нас, а мы и не заметим.

— Мне от вас ничего не нужно, — попытался оправдаться Юри. — Я уйду поутру и никогда больше не вернусь.

— Но!.. — начал возмущаться Виктор.

— Вот и принца уже околдовали! Не должен был король позволять проходимцу колдовать во дворце!

— Я не околдован! — сказал Виктор, вскинув подбородок. — Прекратите этот бардак! Я вам приказываю!

— Извините, Ваше Высочество, но вы не в себе.

Покончив на этом с разговорами, стражники совершили ещё одну попытку нападения. Юри мог бы распылить их, убить одной мыслью, но не сделал этого. Не мог показать себя таким перед Виктором. Подойти к Юри не получилось, и тут они схватили Виктора, пытаясь отволочь подальше.

У Юри потемнело в глазах.

Те двое, что держали Виктора, отлетели в стену, прямо в огромное зеркало. Во все стороны дождём разметались осколки. После треска раздался страшный хруст. Мужчины медленно оседали на пол. Некрасиво оседали, как сломанные куклы. Их головы были расположены по отношению к телу под жутким, неестественным углом. Он только что убил человека, двух, понял Юри. Пытаясь совладать с этой мыслью, он попутно боролся с приступом тошноты, подступающей к горлу. Едва дыша, схватился за полог кровати в поисках опоры.

Из последних сил он усыпил остальных, стараясь обойти чарами Виктора, но тот тоже начал клевать носом.

Всё, блаженство кончилось. Рано или поздно счастье подошло бы к концу в любом случае. Получилось, что рано.

***

По какой-то неведомой причине Юри не исчез сразу же после происшествия. Наверное, дабы убедиться, что с Виктором всё хорошо.

Король Яков был строг, но справедлив. Об этом знали все в Срединном Королевстве. Но Юри всё равно боялся. Не плахи и не костра, а изгнания и позора, отсутствия Виктора в своей жизни. Это было так жестоко со стороны судьбы — подарить величайшее счастье и тут же отобрать.

Стоя перед королём в тронном зале, Юри думал о том, что нужно было бежать, пока была возможность.

— Юри спас мою жизнь, — сказал Виктор отчиму. — Эти изменники хотели убить его и были готовы причинить вред мне.

Виктор весь состоял из уверенности, добра и тепла. Не поверить ему было невозможно. И король поверил.

— Изменники будут казнены, — ответил Яков. — Никто не имеет права трогать принца без его позволения, какими бы целями они ни руководствовались. Колдун, ты дважды спасал жизнь принца.

— Ваше Величество, вы спрашивали, чего я хочу за спасение Его Высочества Виктора? — решился Юри. — Отпустите этих людей, прошу вас. Пусть идут с миром.

— Хорошо, пусть идут, но чтобы ноги их в Королевстве не было.

Виктор лучился счастьем. Юри снова не мог поверить, что он тому причина.

***

Юри хотел уйти скорее, несмотря на милость короля. Он и так собирался, а уж теперь, когда Виктор видел, на что он способен… Нужно было бежать — это Юри умел лучше всего. Вот и губы от тёмных заклинаний снова почернели.

Интересно, конечно, что там будет с упавшим на землю Солнцем, но чтобы узнать, нужно было остаться ещё ненадолго. Ничего, потом у Пхичита спросит. Вроде бы всё было в порядке. Во всяком случае, на улице снова стало светло.

Виктор нагнал Юри у самых ворот. Впопыхах накинутый камзол и длинные, раскинутые по плечам волосы трепал ветер.

— Уйдёшь — всё равно найду.

— Зачем? — спросил Юри. Он действительно не понимал, зачем он сдался прекрасному принцу.

— Затем, что мне хорошо с тобой.

— Вы не можете этого знать, Ваше Высочество. Вам хорошо, это правда, но лишь потому, что злые чары спали. Я вам не нужен.

— Я грезил о тебе последние годы, о тебе одном. Не уходи, умоляю… И я так хочу поцеловать тебя, даже не представляешь.

— Представляю, — тихо произнёс Юри.

Он тоже хотел. Так хотел, что был готов упасть на землю и разрыдаться у дворцовых ворот. Впервые за долгое время, когда он отказывал себе во всём, его желания сбывались целиком и полностью.

Уйти от Виктора было невозможно.

***

На второй день жизни во дворце Юри встретил в обеденной зале Солнце. Мальчишку переодели в бархатный костюм пажа, так он выглядел ещё злее и недовольнее. Когда Юри вошёл и сел за длинный стол, он уплетал за обе щёки баранью ногу, словно намеревался съесть её целиком.

— Как вам в мире людей?

— М? — Солнце с неохотой отвлёкся от трапезы и смотрел непонимающе, потому что вопрос прослушал, слишком увлечённый мясом.

— Как вам живётся среди нас? Это, наверное, не то, к чему вы привыкли.

— Да уж. Не то, — сказал Солнце, вытирая рот рукавом. — Не знаю, как вы в этой помойке живёте. Ужасно. Но еда ничего так, сойдёт.

— Хотите домой?

Солнце нахмурился и фыркнул. Юри поймал себя на мысли, что этот мальчик напоминал ему кошку с дурным характером, которая на самом деле отчаянно жаждет ласки.

— Почему ты добр ко мне? Я же проклял твоего человека.

— Одиноко и больно, должно быть, дарить всем свой свет и ничего не получать взамен.

— Да что ты знаешь?!

— Ничего не знаю, — легко согласился Юри.

— Его все любили. А меня — никто. Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Оно само. Нечаянно. Не подумай, что я жалею об этом или что-то вроде того, потому что этот придурок заслужил. Просто я не хочу жить с тупыми людьми на тупой земле.

— Тебя здесь будут любить. Очень сильно.

Солнце покраснел.

С предсказаниями у Юри как-то с самого начала не сложилось, но тут не нужно было быть колдуном, чтобы понять. Будут любить как сына, как брата, а кое-кто и несколько иначе.

— Ты точно не злишься?

— На тебя? Нет.

— Но из-за меня твой человек был несчастным, — настаивал Солнце.

— Я верю в то, что ты не желал Виктору зла.

— А эти ещё говорят, что у тебя сердце чёрное. Говорю же, люди тупые.

Юри рассмеялся. Впервые за долгое время по-настоящему. Не верилось, что ещё пару дней назад он ненавидел Солнце всей душой. Разве можно его такого было ненавидеть.

— Раз ты теперь один из людей, у тебя должно быть человеческое имя. Как ты хочешь, чтобы тебя называли?

— Юрий, — сказал Солнце, коверкая где-то им услышанное.

— Но это моё имя, — возразил Юри.

— А теперь моё. Я забираю его у тебя.

— Люди так не делают.

— А я не человек. Мне можно.

И Юри не поспорил. Пусть. Ему ничего было не жалко, даже имени.

***

С Виктором они много гуляли и ещё больше разговаривали. Виктор учил Юри танцевать, что получалось на удивление хорошо. Юри показывал Виктору простенькие заклинания, и он теперь тоже мог сделать из ничего цветочки, снежинки, облака. Иногда к ним присоединялся Кристоф, который так и не уехал пока восвояси, Юрий, который делал вид, что ему их компания противна, и Отабек, который якобы их охранял, а не стремился проводить время с Юрой.

Раньше Юри сторонился людей. Теперь же ему было приятно их общество. Всё дело в Викторе, конечно же, рядом с ним всё стало хорошо и приятно. Особенно то, что происходило, когда они оставались наедине. Юри плавился от каждого украдкой сорванного поцелуя, от как бы невзначай случившихся касаний. Виктор любил подкараулить, затащить за колонну и целовать в шею мягкими губами до головокружения. Юри смущался, но позволял. Он немного боялся, что узнает король Яков, но отказать Виктору никак не мог.

Когда они оказались в комнате Виктора, почти раздетые, разгорячённые долгими поцелуями, и вот уже готовые пойти дальше, Юри попытался отстраниться и сказал:

— Я никогда…

— Я тоже, — перебил его Виктор. Поверить в это было сложно, но Юри поверил. — А что ты так удивляешься? Я с шестнадцати лет был заколдован.

Юри боялся того, что он не знал, что нужно будет делать, или ничего не почувствует, но все опасения — пустое. Жар окутал всё тело, стоило только Виктору прикоснуться.

Были заклинания, для которых требовалось семя, и Юри стыдливо доставлял себе удовольствие, после неизменно ненавидя себя за то, что порочил Виктора своими грязными фантазиями. Но чтобы его трогал кто-то другой, об этом Юри никогда всерьёз не думал и не представлял. Да не просто трогал, а по-настоящему этого хотел, старался сделать хорошо.

Юри умирал и заново рождался под этими руками — красивыми руками с длинными пальцами, никогда не видевшими работы. Горел под жарким ртом. Извивался, дёргался, уже даже не пытался сдерживаться. Трогал Виктора везде, куда может дотянуться, гладил, растирал, целовал.

Сначала было больно. Потом было больно тоже, но Юри перенёс столько на своём пути к Виктору, что это казалось сущей мелочью, не стоящей упоминания. Он даже не пытался убрать неудобство с помощью магии, потому что хотел ощутить всё, ничего не упустив. Он так давно ничего толком не чувствовал, закрывшись от мира людей.

Виктор, казалось, тоже задыхался вместе с ним, ловил воздух широко раскрытым ртом, как будто перед тем, как нырнуть на глубину.

Юри до конца не мог поверить, что бывает так приятно, так сладко, да это ещё и можно было разделить с другим человеком. Он не мог думать, хотел бы сосредоточиться и запомнить всё до последнего стона, каждую капельку пота у Виктора на шее, которую можно было слизнуть, но мысли будто ветром выдувало. Осталось только неземное блаженство, в котором можно было раствориться и забыться.

— В следующий раз обязательно… — сказал Виктор, не переведя дыхания, — наоборот сделаем.

— Нет! Не надо наоборот.

— Как же не надо? Я хочу узнать и почувствовать тебя всеми возможными способами. И вообще, я столько упустил в жизни — нужно наверстать. Хочу попробовать всё.

Это «всё» из уст Виктора звучало угрожающе, но Юри ради его удовольствия на всё был готов, хоть наизнанку вывернуться.

Ему стало страшно от груза ответственности, оттого, что Виктор хотел отдаться ему весь, целиком, страшно, насколько полным в тот момент казалось счастье.

***

Юри написал письма Пхичиту и Минако, решился впервые навестить родителей. Виктор поехал вместе с ним, потому что ни на секунду не хотел оставлять. Мама с папой, да и Мари тоже поначалу смущались именитого гостя, но быстро нашли общий язык с Виктором и на третий день уже, казалось, любили его сильнее, чем родного сына и брата.

Пока они отсутствовали, во дворце произошли изменения. Король Яков и королева Лилия, имевшие слабость к сиротам, попадающим к ним во дворец, усыновили Юрия. Он ходил хмурый, насупленный и вроде как недовольный, но светился так ярко, что слепило глаза. Отабек рядом с ним не светился в прямом смысле этого слова, но тоже, видно, счастлив был до неприличия.

Юри вернулся с тяжёлым сердцем. Он знал, что Яков относился к нему неплохо, потому что был благодарен за спасение пасынка, но надеяться на то, что ему будет позволено остаться навсегда, было глупо. А Юри не знал, что ему теперь делать со своей жизнью, если в ней не будет Виктора.

Каждая секунда, проведённая вместе, могла быть последней. Юри жил в ожидании того, что всё в одночасье прекратится.

— Так, — сказал Яков во время ужина, в первый вечер после возвращения Юри и Виктора в столицу. — Сколько ещё будем по углам обжиматься?

Юрий высунул язык, показывая насколько противен ему этот разговор, за что Лилия погрозила ему пальцем. А у Юри всё внутри обмерло. Вот и настал тот момент, когда его с позором выгонят за дворцовые ворота.

— Сколько нужно, столько и будем, — ответил Виктор, сжимая руку Юри под столом.

— Свадьбу когда играть будете?!

Юри недоумевал: а что, так тоже можно? Неужели ему будет позволено такое счастье?

— Когда посчитаем нужным, — резко сказал Виктор.

— Я готов, — Юри не успел остановить эти слова перед тем, как они сорвались с языка.

Взгляд Виктора зажегся ярче самого Солнца, которое сидело с противоположной стороны стола и недовольно пыхтело.

— Правда?

— Конечно.

— Тогда я тоже готов.

— Наконец-то, — сказал Яков, — а то смотреть на вас невозможно.

— Ага, фу, — согласился с ним Юрий.

Юри казалось, что он попал в сказку.

После церемонии обручения, на которой Юри чуть ли не руками придерживал сердце, чтобы не выпрыгнуло из груди при взгляде на сияющего улыбкой Виктора, они шли по площади под заклинанием невидимости, старательно избегая горожан, чтобы ни с кем не столкнуться. Просто гуляли.

Юри с опаской думал, что совсем скоро это будут и его подданные тоже. Он будет отвечать за этих людей, помогать им, выслушивать пожелания и исполнять просьбы, а также наказывать, когда ничего иного не останется. Справится ли он? Сможет ли? Рядом с Виктором всё сможет. Им вдвоём всё было под силу. К тому же король Яков и королева Лилия пока не собирались на покой, они были бодры и полны сил — пытались приучить к жизни во дворце строптивое Солнце.

Когда они проходили мимо базара, Виктор вдруг выпустил руку Юри из своей и направился куда-то. Юри хотел окликнуть его — разделяться не лучшая идея, но потом увидел, что привлекло внимание Виктора.

На камнях, прямо посреди дороги, сидела маленькая девочка в крестьянском платье и плакала, баюкая разбитую коленку.

Виктор сел на корточки рядом с ней и легонько дотронулся пальцем до раны, которая затянулась прямо на глазах. Девочка удивлённо взглянула на свою ногу, а потом засмеялась. Виктор подмигнул ей.

У Юри сердце щемило от нежности. Когда Виктор с на удивление серьёзным лицом подошёл к нему, говорить не получалось из-за комка, вставшего поперёк горла.

— Юри, я уже некоторое время хочу поговорить с тобой кое о чём, — голос тоже был предельно серьёзным.

— Да, конечно. Я внимательно слушаю.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы после свадьбы не оставаться во дворце, а отправиться помогать людям в нашем королевстве, да и в соседних, если хватит сил? Я могу лечить, ты вообще всё можешь. Мы могли бы сделать много хорошего… Если ты не хочешь, я пойму. Это ничего страшного.

— Король Яков будет в ярости, — неуверенно сказал Юри.

— О да! — радостно согласился Виктор. — Но у него теперь есть Юрий.

— Это точно. С Юрием не соскучишься.

— Ну так что? Если тебе нужно время, только скажи.

— Нет, Виктор, мне не нужно время. С тобой — хоть на край света.

Юри и сам не хотел всю жизнь просидеть во дворце на троне, но считал раньше, что раз Виктору предначертано быть королём, то ничего уж тут не попишешь, и смирился с этим. Но они с Виктором — одно целое, думали одинаково, хотели одного и того же. Так что, край света, крепись, они едут! Край тьмы, кстати, тоже крепись. Они ничего не пропустят, везде побывают!

***

В день свадьбы принца Виктора и колдуна Юри молодожёнам ярче яркого светило Солнце.


End file.
